Burning Flowers, Raining Stars
by Tai-sensei
Summary: Logan and Remy spend some time together on the 4th of July. REMYXLOGAN GAMBITXWOLVERINE SLight yaoi


Disclaimer: I don't own X men or Miller Light

WARNINGS: SLIGHT YAOI

Logan grinned, loving the sight of Gambit's ass as he climbed out of the car. 'Wonder how long it'd take me to get him back in the car and naked in the nearest motel room?' he thought, trying not to drool as Remy stretched, showing off a strip of tanned and muscled stomach between his low slung jeans and white t-shirt.

"See somethin' y' like Ol' Man," the Cajun asked teasingly, his eyes bright. He winked lecherously before slipping on a pair of dark sunglasses. "Come on Cher, ain' no fun if we sit in de car de whole time."

Logan glared at the smiling Cajun. "How'd you get me to come with you Swamp Rat?"

"Jus' a little bit of southern charm. Now come on or we ain' gonna be able to get a good spot."

"It's a field kid, one spot's as good as another," Logan grumbled as he got out of the rental car, a blanket in his hand.

"Not true Logan. Some spots is closer to de beer and food."

"Fine, ya got me there," he agreed quietly as he followed the grinning man.

There were probably two hundred people spread across the field Logan and Remy had pulled into. People were scattered on blankets and in lawn chairs and some just laid down in the back of their mad splattered trucks. Half naked babies bounced in their mothers laps. Their faces were sticky from watermelon and their diapers were grass stained. Older kids ran through the crowd in unsupervised packs and one out of three people had some form of mullet.

"I've never seen so many mullets in my life," Logan mumbled as he spread the blanket out on an empty patch of ground about three yards from the edge of the crowd. He didn't like the idea of sitting too close to a ton of people he didn't know.

"Enjoy it while you can Cher, cause you probably never will ag'in. Wait here, I'll get us some beer," Remy chirped quickly as he sauntered off.

Logan grunted in response and flopped down on the dark blue blanket, stretching his denim clad legs out in front of him. He watched Gambit weave his way through the groups of chattering families until he lost sight of the younger man. He checked his watch, but it was only eight o'clock. The sky was still light with flaming oranges and blushing pinks smeared across lavender clouds. The fireworks wouldn't start for at least another hour, but there was a decent band playing across the field, a cool breeze blowing, and the Cajun was bringing beer. 'It could be worse.'

Moments later Gambit came strolling back, his arms full of beer and two of the biggest and juiciest burgers Logan had ever seen. Logan took the burgers as Gambit knelt and dumped eight ice cold bottles of Miller Light on the blanket.

"Burgers look mighty good Gumbo, but is that all they got to drink?" Logan asked frowning at the bottles.

"Dis here's de drink of kings 'round here. Now stop ya whine assin' and eat," Remy ordered as he grabbed a greasy, tomato, lettuce, and onion covered piece of perfection and took a bite.

"Better watch that mouth of yours bub," Logan growled softly, as he opened a beer. He knew the kid was laughing at him, even with the dark shades over his eyes.

They finished the burgers and half the beers, neither saying much as they enjoyed the setting sun and each others company. It wasn't very often that they got to be alone, especially with a full mansion. As they ate Logan listened thoughtfully as Remy hummed softly along with almost every song that played.

"Didn' know ya were a fan of country music Gumbo."

Remy smiled and took a swallow of beer before he answered. "Remy like all kinds of music Cher. Long as it sound good and he can dance to it. Y' dance wit' me?"

Logan raised an eyebrow as the kid climbed to his feet wiping his greasy hands on his jeans. "Come on Logan, dance wit' Remy," the Cajun coaxed as he grabbed Logan's hand and tried to pull the older man to his feet.

"Ain't no way Cajun," Logan said firmly, yanking back on his hand, almost pulling Remy into his lap.

"Please Logan, jus' for a little bit? Please? Remy ain' got to dance wit' anyone in a long time," Gambit begged sweetly, pouting his lips in a way he knew Logan couldn't resist.

The Canadian groaned in defeat, but let the younger man pull him to his feet. "Ya sure we should be doin' this here?" he asked seriously as he looked around.

Gambit shrugged. "Ain' nobody payin' attention to us. Sides it ain' like dere anyone who can take us in a fight."

"Fair enough," Logan grunted as he pulled the taller man close and started to lead him in a two step. It was simple, but Logan wasn't much of a dancer. Remy didn't seem to mind. He was smiling brightly as he swayed his hips rhythmically, making Logan pull him closer as his hands fell lower on Remy's slim waist. That made the Cajun grin even brighter as he kissed Logan on the nose. Logan snorted, but wished he could see Remy's eyes instead of himself reflected in dark lenses.

They slow danced through two songs, Remy smiling and humming softly and Logan enjoying the feel of the younger man's body against him before Logan felt he could resist the pout.

"That's it Gumbo," he said softly, quickly dipping the Cajun as the song ended. Then he pulled the beaming Acadian back down on to thier blanket before he could protest.

Remy laid down on his stomach propping his chin on his hands. "Thanks for the dance Logan," he said shyly.

"Whatever," Logan mumbled, swiping at a mosquito that few near his face. He blushed slightly, glad he made his young lover happy. He frowned as another one landed on his arm. He brushed it aside itching at the spot for the two seconds it took his healing factor to kick in. Remy laughed softly as he waved off a few more insects that landed on his lover's knee.

"Damn bugs," Logan growled in annoyance. He glared playfully at the still chuckling Cajun. "They don't seem to bothering you much."

"Course not. Dem pesky bugs know betta den ta mess wit' dis ol' boy," Remy said with a cocky grin.

"Whatever you say Gumbo," Logan scoffed in return.

"Ladies and Gentlemen thanks for having us. It's been a pleasure playing for you all. Just sit back and relax. Fireworks should start in a few minutes," the band leaser announced over the speakers before helping the other members dismantle the equipment in the fading daylight.

"Can't wait to see dis. Was real good las' time. Be nicer now cause I get to see it real close. Plus got nicer company dis time," Remy said happily as he sat up next to Logan, pressing himself close against the older man.

Logan smiled, knowing the Cajun wanted to be closer, to share this with him, but was too shy to ask for what he wanted. Logan shifted their positions so Remy was between his legs, leaning back against his chest, his auburn haired head tucked under Logan's chin. "Comfy kid?" he asked softly.

The younger man wriggled slight and purred pleasurably in response. Logan didn't say anything more, he just wrapped his arms around Remy's thin body and held him tightly as the first explosions sounded, making the young man jump. Logan couldn't help but smile when he heard Remy gasp in excitement. He looked down at the younger man, wanting to see the gleeful look on his face, but instead of staring into red on black eyes he knew had to be shining with childish wonder, all he could see was dark lenses reflecting the night sky.

"Why don't ya take those shades off kid. No way ya can see to well through them."

"Not real well, colors are all kinda de same, but it's ok. Don' want to upset nobody," Remy said softly, still focused on the bright lights flashing over head.

"Ain't lie there's anyone watchin' ya. Sides even if they do see them gorgeous eyes, I ain't gonna let nobody hurt ya," Logan insisted, holding Gambit even tighter.

Remy sighed, not wanting to cause a scene, but he couldn't help the warm feeling in his chest from Logan's promise to protect him. He was nervous, but he knew once Logan got an idea into his head there was no way to change his mind, and he was excited to have a chance to really see the fireworks without polarized glass in his way. He took his shades off slowly, his softly growing eyes looking around cautiously. Logan was right, no one was looking. Gambit relaxed slightly, enjoying the feel of Logan's arms around him as he placed the glasses on the ground beside him, out of the way but still in easy reach.

He was shocked by the difference in what he saw. The colors looked so bright, so vibrant. It made his skin tingle with excitement and he couldn't help but giggle happily. "De so pretty Cher. Like de blue ones best. De like raining stars and Cher . . . de gold ones de like flowers. Burning flowers all over de sky."

Logan nodded in agreement, only half listening to Remy's babbling. He'd seen plenty of fireworks, and right now he was more interested in the Cajun in his arms. His red hair shinned in the colorful light. His wide eyes glowed a soft red in the darkness between explosions. His skin was soft and Logan loved the feel of his strong body pressed so tightly against him.

"Why'd you want to come here kid?" he asked softly, his voice gentle.

Remy hesitated only a second before answering, the happiness on his face dimming slightly. "Saw dis one time on a job. Didn' get to see it up close, was too busy. Never got a chance to come back till now. Figured since most everyone at de mansion be gone . . . you know . . . maybe me and y' could . . ." Gambit stopped there and looked away, trying to hide his face from Logan.

The feral could tell he was feeling embarrassed and more then a little uncertain. 'Silly kid's probably worried I ain't enjoying this.'

"Hey Rems," he started softly, surprising Remy by using his name, "I'm glad you brought me down here. Even with the heat and the bugs and the people. Wouldn't trade today for nothing, cause I got to spend it with you."


End file.
